The present invention is concerned with hoses, such as fire hoses. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a cleaning and drying apparatus for hoses and which is particularly adapted for cleaning and drying fire hoses.
Hoses are used by many industries, such as agricultural, commercial, and various other purposes. For example, in the agricultural field hoses are often used for irrigation purposes. Hoses are offered in a wide variety of materials, including rubber, rubber-lined cloth, etc. It is not uncommon to have to drain and dry these hoses periodically, sometimes after each use, to prevent the growth of mildew and maintain the strength and integrity of the hose.
This is particularly the case with fire hoses. Fire hoses often have a cloth exterior and a rubber or other similar elastomeric material lines the inner surface. Such hoses are often provided in lengths of fifty feet or more. Due to the very nature of fighting fires, these hoses are usually soaking wet after use and often dirty after being dragged through the street, burning building, or outdoor area where the fire has been fought. To prolong the life of these hoses, they are cleaned and dried after every use to prevent mildew growth, rot, etc.
In the past, such hoses have been cleaned using mild detergents and water in open spaces, such as a back concrete slab area of a fire house, parking lot or the like. In fairly sophisticated fire houses such areas are grooved so that the water and soap suds will drain away from the hose during cleaning. The hoses are then lifted high upon a vertical pole so that they can air out and dry.
However, it has been found that there are certain disadvantages with this technique. First of all, there is an increasing concern of wasting water and polluting the environment. It would be ideal if such water could be reclaimed and the dirt and soap properly disposed of. Moreover, hanging such long and heavy hoses from a vertical pole has been found to present a safety hazard. In fact, OSHA has recently mandated that fire stations discontinue the practice of elevating hoses vertically as they can fall and severely injure the firemen and others in the vicinity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for cleaning and drying hoses, and particularly fire hoses. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.